User blog:JamberLuv4ever/Paper Schools *Chapter Two*
Here is chapter 2! :) Enjoy xx Title: Risky Dares and True Feelings -- Everyone stared at Marrisa and Cameron, trying to puzzle together what was occurring. "I'm sorry," Kit began, "are you two lovers or something?" Marissa opened her eyes, breathing sharply. "N-no," she stuttered, "we're not." "Yeah," Cameron continued, "it's just, I've known her forever. She knows how to calm me down." he shook his head, "I can't explain it." "Well," Rose piped in, "class starts in," she checked her watch, "seven minutes. Are we gonna do this or not?" "Rose..." Amanda pursed her lips, "this really isn't a good idea." "Agreed," Clementine added, "it will only get us in severe trouble, and I don't want to tarnish my grades and resumé. All because of a silly prank." "God, you guys are acting like it's the end of the world," Kellyn rolled his eyes, "I'm in!" "Great! Two people us enough for the job, anyways." Rose smiled, tugging on Kellyn's sleeve, "come on!" Kellyn pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Later guys!" he called, as he run after Rose. "Amateurs." Bryce stated simply, sipping his apple juice. -- "What the hell, Bryce?!" Marissa exclaimed as Bryce smacked her butt. "Sorry," Bryce cracked up, "it was a dare." He jammed his thumb to Candy, Matt, and Taylor all laughing wildly. "Tell your perverted friends to not use my body parts as bait." she said, irritated. "No can do, babe." he whispered huskily, kissing her cheek, "the game is all about risks." "Flattering," she wiped her cheek, "but I'm not interested." "Right, because you have Cameron." he retorted, jealousy in his tone. Marissa pulled him aside. "What's your problem?" she whisper yelled. "My problem is that I'm hopelessly in love with a girl who already has a boyfriend! Sure, they deny it, but its pretty clear. And, I can't take it anymore!..." Marissa stood there, shocked. Then, she bit her lip, wrapped her arm around his neck, and pulled him down forcefully, and kissed his deeply. With no hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back, wanting more. "This isn't right," Marissa said, pulling away. "What do you mean? You just kissed me like you were trying to turn me on." he hissed. "Bryce," her eyes were watery, "I know how these things work. I know you're an amazing guy, and you're real sweet, and you mean a lot to me. But you're also choosing this. There are so many gorgeous girls out there, yet you choose me." "I don't care about those girls," he took her hand, "none of them are like you. I'd rather you be insecure, yet perfect in my eyes, then to slowly be losing you." "You're sweet." she looked at him. "And I promise, I will treat you right, I won't just look for a sexual relationship, but a meaningful one." She kissed him, gentle, yet passionately. Like they were each other's oxygen. -- "Have you guys seen Marissa?" Cameron questioned. Everyone shook their heads, Just then, he saw a strand of her luscious brown hair peeking out from behind a plant. "Marissa! I've been l-" Cameron's heart sank as he came into terms of reality. Marissa and Bryce kissing. He ran to his room quickly, and sat on his bed. How could I have been so stupid? he thought to himself. she'd never feel the same way. He silently wept, until he fell asleep. -- Okay, well that chapter was mainly focused on Marissa/Bryce/Cameron. Plus, what are Rose and Kellyn up to? Main characters for next chapter: Taylor/Matt/Clementine Summary for chapter 3: Cameron avoids Marissa after the incident, leaving Marissa broken and alone. Amanda gets a big surprise, one that tests her friendship with Marissa. We learn who Bryce really is, and Taylor, Matt, Clementine discover a shocking secret. I just wanted to warn, this fanfic will have heated scenes, but not descriptive, this is the wiki after all, cmon. Anyways, this will have plenty of drama, but it'll take some time, when it'll really get good. ;) start expecting less frequent blogs, updates, etc because school is starting up and I know it sounds geeky, but I want to focus on my studies and maintain a 4.0 GPA all year. So, yeah xx but I'll try to be active. P.S. I got my tooth pulled out and my mouth is numb and it feels horrible. P.P.S Should I post chapter 3? Jambie :) x Category:Blog posts